


Courtships Magic

by LokiLeee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Fred Weasley, Alpha George Weasley, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courtship, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore Being a Dick, Lily Evans is a Man Stealing Whore, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Omega Blaise Zabini, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Harry Potter, Omega James Potter, Omega Regulus Black, Presents, Slytherin Fred and George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLeee/pseuds/LokiLeee
Summary: Alphas and Omegas form the most powerful pairs in Magical Britain. Old Pureblood families cherish their Alpha and Omega children. Courtship is required for a Alpha to have a chance with an Omega. The thrill of the chase is only half the fun.





	Courtships Magic

"I owe you so much Lord Black..."

"What for?"

"You and Hadrian, you saved me. You did not allow those people to send me back to the orphanage. To keep me blind and powerless."

**_*Flash back*_ **

Tom ignored the female professor as she droned on and on. He looked around the alley hoping to escape her.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Professor McGonagall!"

Tom turned to see a tall man with black hair and grey eyes. The man was dressed formally in mostly black and red. Tom watched closely as the man began to discreetly lead McGonagall away.

Tom startled and looked down to see a small boy tugging on his sleeve. The small boy had long black hair and bright green eyes.

The boy smiled, "My name is Hadrian Black, you should follow me!"

Tom bent down to look Hadrian in the eyes, "Why should I trust you little one?"

Hadrian pouted, "I'm not little! And I want to take you to the bank. Cus you're from the muggle world, so you need a inheritance test. But the mean lady won't take you so daddy distracted her."

Tom considered the idea and then offered his hand to Hadrian. Hadrian took Tom's hand and wove through the crowd towards Gringotts. Tom's eyes widened looking around the bank. They stopped in front of the Head Goblin's podium.

"Ragnok! I have another one."

The strange creature set down his quill and nodded before leading them to an office in the back of the bank.

Ragnok sat behind the desk and asked Tom, "Name?"

"Thomas Riddle. At least that is the name the matron of the orphanage found pinned to the basket I was left in."

Ragnok nodded grimly as he set a dagger and a piece of parchment in front of Tom, "Three drops of blood on the parchment of you please."

Tom nicked his finger with the dagger and watched the parchment full with words after the third drop of blood landed. The office door opened as Ragnok picked up the parchment. The man from earlier stepped into the room.

He nodded at Tom, "I am Lord Sirius Black. I assume my son Hadrian had introduced himself. Once you have heard the results of your inheritance test, I will answer any questions I can."

Tom nodded, "Thank you sir."

Ragnok tutted, "It’s a good thing you brought this one to me. He's another one of the missing pureblood heirs."

Sirius smirked, "Good. It has been far too long since they were taken. What lines?"

"Peverell the middle brother, Gaunt, Slewyn, and Slytherin. The last of all four lines."

Tom looked confused and sad, "So I have no family?"

Ragnok sighed, "Your father was murdered by the late Dark Lord Grindelwald for not joining him. Your mother was murdered by the Order of the Phoenix. Just hours after you were born, most likely. She wished to remain neutral so they eliminated her and kidnapped you. She never managed to submit a birth certificate naming you.”

The goblin looked through his papers, “As far as surviving relatives go, the closest would be your mother's younger half brother, Lord Prince. He and his husband have no children. We can see if they would like to take you in."

Sirius' eyes widened and he stammered, "He's Merope's son?"

Ragnok nodded, "Indeed Lord Black."

Sirius clenched his jaw, "Summon Severus and Regulus. They'll want to meet him."

Ragnok nodded and went to the floo.

Tom looked at Sirius warily, "Why do you care so much about my family?"

Sirius cleared his throat, "Your uncle cared greatly for his sister and he was so excited to have a nephew. Lord Prince is married to my little brother. It broke their hearts when your parents died and you went missing. They've spent years looking for you. We helped, my late husband and I, until my James was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?"

Sirius swallowed, "The supposed leader of the light had some idea that my James was not an omega and that James should be with this muggleborn whore. He stole James and Harry and manipulated James' memories to make him think that was the life he was supposed to have. He needed them for some fake prophecy to defeat the Dark Lord. They Dark Lord died but so did James. And the bastard Dumbledore blamed me for the Dark Lord finding them. Supposedly I was his right hand and I gave up their location to him. I was nearly thrown in Azkaban. The worst prison in our world. But I wasn't and I went and found Harry was left with these horrid muggles. So I took him and brought him home."

Tom frowned, "That's horrible. That's evil!"

Sirius smiled sadly, "Indeed it is. But back to your family. We were stupid in trying to find you. We assumed you hadn't been renamed. Everyone who was close to your mother knew you were to be her little Marvolo. That she loved you more than anything. That you gave her the strength to carry on when your father died."

Tom looked down at his hands, "Marvolo... I like it."

Ragnok reentered the room interrupting them, "Lord and Consort Prince and waiting outside. I have informed them of the situation. Shall I bring them in?"

Sirius looked at Tom, "Is that ok with you kiddo?"

Tom looked up his mask settling into place, he nodded once.

Severus and Regulus entered the room, eyes immediately landing on Tom. Severus crossed the room and knelt in front of Tom, "Hello, I am Lord Severus Prince. I hear you are my missing nephew."

Tom looked up at Severus with a small smile, "Apparently Sir."

Severus smiled sadly, "Dear child, I wish I could have found you before those horrible muggles hurt you. Will you come with me now? So that I may protect you as I should have all these years."

Tom fought to keep his face blank, "You really want me Sir?"

Severus gently tapped Tom's chin so that he could look him in the eyes, "I did not spend eleven years searching for you for nothing child."

Tom sniffled as a tear slid down his cheek, "I want to go home with you."

Severus kissed Tom's forehead and waved Regulus over, "Meet my omega, my husband Regulus."

Tom smiled at Regulus, "Hello."

Regulus cooed, "Oh sweetheart, you are so cute!"

Tom smiled as the chair he was sitting in turned into a couch and his new guardians sat on either side of him.  
Severus ran his hand through Tom's hair, "Are you attached you your name child?"

Tom shook his head violently, "I hate it."

Severus nodded, "Would you like to go by the name your parents picked for you?"

Tom smiled brightly.

"Then from now on you are Marvolo Septimus. You may choose which of your family names you wish to go by."

Marvolo contemplated, "Slytherin is a house at Hogwarts, correct?"

Severus smiled, "It was Regulus, your parents, and I's house when We were in school. I am now the head of house as well as the potions teacher. It is a very old and honourable house."

Marvolo smiled, "Then my name shall be Marvolo Septimus Slytherin."

**_*End Flashback*_ **

"But Lord Black..." Marvolo hesitated, "I must ask you for something more."

Sirius contemplated the young man in front of him, "What do you ask Marvolo?"

"Lord Sirius Orion Black I, Heir Marvolo Septimus Slytherin, ask for your permission to court your son, Heir Hadrian James Pollux Potter Black. I will make a courting oath to Lady Magic. So she herself may judge if I go too far."

Sirius looked at Marvolo with humour and shock, "He only turns 10 tomorrow. Yet, you ask for my approval today. Is it so that you may strike before your competition?"

Marvolo would not look Sirius in the eye, "Perhaps..."

Sirius laughed, "I will grant you my permission and my blessing for your courtship. I will not require you to take that oath. I trust you with my son."

Marvolo's eyes widened, "Thank you Sirius, for your permission, your blessing, and your trust. But I still wish to make that oath. I know you took the oath when you courted James. Did his parents ask you to?"

Sirius shook his head, "No Fleamont, James' father, he trusted me as I trust you. But I wanted to."

Marvolo smirked, "Then you understand. It holds me responsible and protects my beloved omega should anything happen."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow, "Your omega? Feeling possessive already are you?"

Marvolo blushed, "I know he's not mine. But Sirius, I want him to be mine. Mine to protect. Mine to care for. Mine to love. Mine to spoil."

Sirius stood, "And that is why I trust you to take care of my son. Now stand so you can make your oath."

Marvolo stood and clasped hands with Sirius, "Lady Magic hear this oath. I Heir Marvolo Septimus Slytherin intend to court Heir Hadrian James Pollux Potter Black. I do solemnly swear to do all I can to protect and cherish him. I will not push him towards any presumed outcome. And should my advances be rejected, I will not approach him again unless I am invited to. If I fail in any of this may Lady Magic punish me as she sees fit. So mote it be."

"So mote it be."

Sirius pulled Marvolo into a hug, "Now don't break his heart or I'll kill you. What is your first courting gift?"

Marvolo pulled away and pulled a necklace out of his pocket, "Slytherin’s Locket. Created as a courting gift for the only omega he ever desired. I had it turned into a reusable portkey. It will return Hadrian to your manor. Only the two of us can activate it, as it uses parseltongue."

Sirius grinned, "You always surprise me Marvolo. You are far too intelligent and mature for being only fourteen."

Marvolo snickered, "Not the first time you've told me that."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "And it will not be the last. Now go find Hadrian."

Marvolo winked and went to find Hadrian.

Marvolo smiled as he walked into the gardens. Hadrian was laying on a blanket in the middle of a meadow of flowers, a crown of daisies on his head with small purple flowers in his plait. Marvolo quietly walked over and sat down next to Hadrian, watching the clouds.

"Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?"

Hadrian smiled up at Marvolo, "I guess. I don't really care about the party but you always make the day more fun."

Marvolo grinned, "I have something important to ask you."

Hadrian sat up and looked at him.

Marvolo held his hands, “Would you, Hadrian James Pollux Potter Black, allow me, Marvolo Septimus Slytherin, to court you?"

Hadrian gasped and hugged Marvolo tightly, "Yes! Of course Marvolo!"

Marvolo slipped the locket over Hadrian's head before returning the hug.

Hadrian admired the locket, "Slytherin's?"

Marvolo kissed the top of his head, "Of course darling, it's a family heirloom and traditional courting gift. I have had it turned into a reusable portkey that will return you here, your father's manor. Touch it and say home in parseltongue. For emergencies only, ok?"

Hadrian nodded, "Of course. I love it."

"And it's only the first Ri. I intend to spoil you."

Hadrian giggled and blushed.

Hadrian smiled up at Marvolo, "Will you stay with me today?"

Marvolo nodded, "Of course Ri. What would you like to do?"

Hadrian leaned against Marvolo, "Cuddle? And watch the clouds?"

Marvolo laid down on the blanket holding Hadrian to his chest. Hadrian smiled, snuggling closer to Marvolo. Marvolo settled a hand on Hadrian's waist with a little squeeze.

Hadrian sighed happily, "You can play with my hair, if you want to."

Marvolo smirked "Thank you Ri, I believe I will."

Marvolo carefully removed the small flowers from Hadrian's hair and untying the green velvet ribbon from Hadrian's plait. He tied the ribbon around Hadrian's wrist and placed a small kiss on it. Hadrian watched Marvolo through his lashes as Marvolo's fingers carded through his hair. Hadrian drifted off to sleep perfectly content.

Marvolo smiled and held Hadrian close as he sat up. Marvolo scooted Hadrian off him so he could stand. He picked Hadrian up and cradled him to his chest. He walked to the library and placed Hadrian on a plush couch. Marvolo removed Hadrian's shoes and brushed his hair out of his face before placing a small kiss on his forehead. He settled in an armchair across from the couch and worked on his summer reading

 

* * *

 

 

On the morning of July 31st, Marvolo sat on his bed contemplating which of the courting gifts in front of him to present to his little omega today. The silver vanity set? The emerald hairpins and combs? The new cloak? The charmed protection bracelets? Tom hid his face in his hands. He had no clue how to decide.

"Marvolo? Are you hungry?"

Marvolo looked up to see Regulus leaning against his door frame with an eyebrow cocked. Marvolo groaned and shoved a pillow on his face. Regulus laughed as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He tugged at the pillow covering Marvolo's face and asked

"What's wrong kid?"

Marvolo released the pillow, "I can't decide what to give Hadrian today."

Regulus snorted, "Well it's the second gift so jewelry would still be traditional. So what do you like more, the hair set or the bracelets?"

Marvolo sat up and stared at the presents, "I like them both. But, the bracelets have a lot of protection charms. So it might set my mind at ease knowing he has them when I go back to school. I'll give him the bracelets."

"Good. Now come have breakfast." Regulus ruffles his hair before walking out of the room. Marvolo re boxed the ouroboros bracelets with a grin before following his guardian to breakfast.

At noon Marvolo stepped through the floo into Black Manor. Hadrian rushed over and hugged Marvolo tightly.

Marvolo returned the hug, "Happy Birthday darling."

Hadrian giggled, "Thank you Marvolo."

Marvolo offered an arm to Hadrian and led him out to the garden. Hadrian stopped at a bench and they settled on it to talk and cuddle. Marvolo pulled Hadrian close and kissed his head before handing Hadrian his present.

Hadrian opened the box and grinned, "They're so pretty!"

Marvolo picked up the bracelets and slipped them onto Hadrian's wrists, "They're charmed so that only you can remove them. They will protect you from minor jinxes and hexes as well as from Stupefy and Obliviate."

Hadrian strokes the ouroboros bracelets, "I love them."

Marvolo kissed Hadrian's cheek, "Now enjoy your party. I'll be by your side."

 

* * *

 

 

It was just over a month later and Hadrian was pouting.

In an hour Marvolo was returning to Hogwarts. Hadrian didn't want him to go. He loved seeing Marvolo constantly and having the older boy's full attention.

Hadrian was pulled out of his pouting by a hand carding through his hair.

"Hey Ri, are you with me now?"

Hadrian sighed, "I don't want you to go."

Marvolo pressed a kiss to Hadrian's cheek, "I know darling. But I have to go back. And it's only one more year before you join me."

Hadrian resumed pouting, "I know. I'm just being selfish, because I'll miss you."

Marvolo pulled Hadrian into his lap, "I'll be back for Yule. And you can meet me for my Hogsmead weekends. I'll be showering you with gifts while I'm gone. You won't have time to miss me."  
Marvolo paused, nuzzling Hadrian,  
"Now if you are done with your tantrum, I would love for you to accompany me to the Platform."

Hadrian nodded, "Ok."  
'  
Marvolo and Hadrian floo'd to Platform 9 3/4. Hadrian grinned as Marvolo wrapped an arm around his waist possessively and led them to a quieter area near the train.

Marvolo pulled Hadrian flush to him, "Do you realize how much I'll miss you?"

Hadrian pouted, burying his face in Marvolo's chest, trying not to cry.

Marvolo smiled, "You are not the only one why has become increasingly attached this summer."

Hadrian looked up at Marvolo with watery eyes. Marvolo wiped Hadrian's cheeks before leaning down and kissing him softly. Hadrian leaned into the kiss, going up on his toes.  
Marvolo pulled back and leaned his forehead against Hadrian's.  
Hadrian leaned forward kissing Marvolo again.

Marvolo broke the kiss and cupped Hadrian's cheek, looking him in the eye, "We'll talk every night. Keep your mirror within reach, ok?"

Hadrian nodded.

Marvolo kissed his cheek as a five minute warning sounded, "One last present before I must go."

Marvolo pulled a box out of his pocket and unshrunk it.

Hadrian opened it go find a silver filagree hairbrush, comb, and hand mirror. Hadrian smiled holding the box close, "I'll use them every morning and night and always think of you."

Marvolo smiled and reshrunk the box, "We'll talk tonight. Now be good for your dad and don't miss me too much."

Hadrian nodded, looking sad, "Have fun at school."

Marvolo kissed him once more before hugging him tightly and stepping into the train.  
Hadrian watched Marvolo step into his compartment and waved at him as the train pulled away.  
Marvolo blew Hadrian a kiss and waved back smiling until the train was too far away for Hadrian to see him.  
Hadrian wiped his face of tears before walking to the floo and going home.

 

* * *

 

 

Marvolo locked himself in his usual compartment and warded it against anyone entering.

He looked at his reflection in the window, glaring as his eyes flickered red. He sighed and looked away as the glamor faded.

He looked back and studied his eyes in the window. A thin ring of gold surrounded his pupil, before bleeding into crimson and fading back to gold at the edge.

They were wrong.

Monstrous.

The result of magical backlash.

Because of that ignorant idiot Dumbledore ruining his Samhain ritual. Not that Samhain rituals were dangerous. They were harmless, just honouring the dead and Lady Magic.

But a ritual ruined always has consequences.

And now he was forced to live with these freakish eyes. They couldn't be changed back or easily concealed.  
A permanent transfiguration.

And he was afraid of Hadrian's reaction.

He had glamoured his eyes for all of his mirror conversations with Hadrian since Samhain. But he couldn't keep the glamour up for all of Yule break.

So it was time to come clean.

He was shaken from his thoughts by incessant tapping on the compartment door. With a glare at the Prewett twins and a wave of his hand, the wards disappeared and the door opened.

He snorted as the twins landed in a heap on the floor, "Jesters, did you not realize I wished to be left alone?"

The twins stood and bowed, "Yes our King. We are sorry to disturb you. But our beloveds are your beloved's god brothers. And they asked us to talk to you if we could. Apparently Hadrian has seemed off. But they don't know why. They assumed tension over you being away."

Marvolo sighed, "You know of Dumbledore ruining some of the Slytherin's Samhain rituals. One of them was mine. These eyes being the result of the magical backlash. I haven't told Hadrian. But I feel he knows something is wrong."

The twins nodded, "We won't pry anymore. Thank you for giving us enough information for our beloveds to be calmed."

They bowed and exited the compartment.

Marvolo pulled out a book and read until the train pulled into Kings Cross. He shrunk his luggage, pocketing it as he cast a glamor over his eyes.

 

* * *

 

He stepped off the train and looked around for his family.

  
He winced at the series of loud bangs. He saw many magical fireworks exploding over by the floo connections. He sighed and headed towards the fireworks, assuming he would find his family and his betrothed at the source of the chaos.

Hadrian ran straight into his arms when he got close.

Marvolo smiled and held Hadrian close, "I've missed you darling."

Hadrian smiled, "I missed you too!"

Regulus walked over and smiled at the pair, "It's good to have you home Marvolo."

Marvolo pulled Regulus to the side unoccupied by Hadrian, "I missed you too."

They headed over to the floo with Sirius in tow. They all arrived at Black Manor, where they would all be spending the holidays.  
Severus would join them tomorrow when he was finished cleaning up his classroom.  
Marvolo settled into his room before going to seek out his omega.

He nervously knocked on Hadrian's door.

The door opened and Hadrian smiled at him, "Hey, come in."

Marvolo followed Hadrian to the sitting area and curled up on the couch with him. Marvolo summoned Hadrian's hairbrush and untied his plait. Hadrian smiled and relaxed against Marvolo as his hair was brushed.

Marvolo paused, "Ri? Can we talk?"

Hadrian looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

Marvolo carded his hands through Hadrian's hair, "I've been hiding something. As you know my Samhain ritual was ruined. I didn't tell you about what the magical backlash did to me. My eyes were permanently transfigured. But I've been glamouring them."

Hadrian sat in Marvolo's lap facing him, "Show me."

Marvolo removed the glamour, "Don't be afraid. I know they are monstrous."

Hadrian stroked Marvolo's cheek and stared at his eyes in awe, "No. They are unique and beautiful."

Marvolo smiled, "Only you could find beauty in this. Thank you darling."

Hadrian climbed off Marvolo's lap, "I need to go ask my father something. Why don't you go unpack? I'll find you once I've talked with him."

Marvolo smiled and kissed Hadrian's knuckles, "I’ll be in my room darling."

Hadrian blew him a kiss before going off to find his father. He found him outside the Lord's study.  
Sirius smiled, "What do you need Ri?"

Hadrian bit his lip, "Can Marvolo stay with me tonight? I, I know he's not supposed to. We're not betrothed yet.... But father, I assume you know the results of the incident on Samhain. He was so scared to tell me. I've never seen him like that. And I just..."

Sirius interrupted, "I’m glad he told you. And as for your request, I assume seeing him like that was unsettling for you?"  
Hadrian nodded.  
Sirius sighed, "It would probably be comforting for you two to spend the night cuddling. He isn't your betrothed, but I trust him. So he may stay with you."

Hadrian hugged Sirius, "Thank you father!"

Sirius smiled, "I love you. Now go find Marvolo. I'll see you in the morning."

Hadrian skipped off to Marvolo's room, he smiled at the open door.  
Marvolo set down his book with a smile as Hadrian skipped in.

Hadrian curled up next to Marvolo, "I asked father if you could stay with me tonight."

Marvolo raised an eyebrow, "Oh, what did he say?"

Hadrian smiled up at Marvolo, "He approved. Even though we aren't betrothed, he said he trusts you."

Marvolo wrapped his arms around Hadrian, "That is surprising. But I won't say no to a night of cuddling you. I've missed you so much."

Hadrian pressed a kiss to Marvolo's cheek then whispered in his ear, "Then grab your pajamas and meet me in my room."

Marvolo pulled Hadrian into his lap and kissed him sweetly. He broke the kiss, "Go. I'll meet you there."

Marvolo stepped into his washroom and changed into emerald green silk pajama pants and a black undershirt.

He grabbed his book and walked over to Hadrian's room. Hadrian was nowhere to be seen so Marvolo settled down to read. He set down his book and turned his attention to the opening of the bathroom door.

Hadrian peeked out of the bathroom shyly.

Marvolo grinned, "Don't be shy now darling, you invited me."

Hadrian blushed and stepped out of the bathroom.

Marvolo's eyes widened as he saw Hadrian wearing a cute little black silk teddy. It had a sweetheart neckline, flared at the hips, and went down to mid thigh.

Marvolo smiled, "You look beautiful Ri. Come here darling."

Hadrian smiled as he walked over to the couch and spun for Marvolo.

Marvolo stood and pulled Hadrian into his arms with a small growl, "My perfect omega."

Hadrian smirked, "Technically not yours. We're not betrothed Marvolo."

Marvolo kissed Hadrian's cheek, "Not yet."

Hadrian smiled as he was led to bed, "Not yet. Maybe soon?"

Marvolo stared, "Hadrian? Was that your permission?"

Hadrian smiled and curled up on the bed, "You'll have to ask my father."

Marvolo sat on the edge of the bed, "Would you mind if if I left for a few minutes?"

Hadrian kissed Marvolo quickly, "Just hurry back."

Marvolo found Sirius in the sitting room, "Sirius, may I talk to you about something important?"

Sirius nodded and gestured for Marvolo to sit down, "I thought you would be with Hadrian."

Marvolo sat down, "I was. But we were joking about our betrothal status. During our banter, I believe Hadrian gave me his permission. He told me to come ask you. And here I am. I've courted Hadrian for five months, I love him. I think of him as my omega. So Lord Black, may I be betrothed to your son?"

Sirius laughed, "Ri is so headstrong. He gets it from James. Headstrong, sarcastic, intelligent, beautiful omegas. I'm off topic. Reminiscing. Of course you have my permission. Welcome to the family Marvolo."

Marvolo smiled, "Thank you. Now I have an omega to present a ring to."

Sirius laughed, "Best of luck! Potter omegas love sparkly things."

Marvolo winked and went to his room to retrieve the ring.

He went to Hadrian's room and joined him on the bed, "My omega, I have an early Yule present for you."

Hadrian curled up in Marvolo's lap and accepted the small box. Hadrian squealed when he saw the ring, "The Slytherin Betrothal Ring?"

Marvolo smiled and picked up the ring, twisting it so the light reflected off the gems, "Your father approves and he told me how similar you are to your bearer."

Hadrian smiled, "It's so pretty."

Marvolo slid the ring onto Hadrian's finger. He admired how the silver band with its emerald and onyx gems contrasted with Hadrian's pale skin.

Hadrian stared at the ring in awe, "I couldn't be happier right now. I'm the future Consort Slytherin. You are my future husband."  
Hadrian giggled.

Marvolo pulled the omega into his lap, "My future Consort. My omega. Mine to take care of. Mine to love. Mine to protect. Mine."

Marvolo kissed Hadrian possessively, grinning as Hadrian melted into the kiss. They broke apart, panting slightly, leaning their foreheads together.

Hadrian whispered, "Yours. Forever yours."

Marvolo grinned and brushed Hadrian's hair out of his face, "We should sleep. It's Yule tomorrow, we'll need energy for the ritual."

Marvolo waved his wand and extinguished the lights. They laid on their sides, Marvolo wrapped Hadrian in his arms as they cuddled under the duvet.

Marvolo kissed Hadrian's temple, "Goodnight darling."

Hadrian pressed a kiss to Marvolo's jaw, "Goodnight."

 

* * *

 

 

Marvolo awoke with a low growl as he pulled Hadrian underneath him. He shook the icy water out of his hair and turned to glare at Sirius.

Sirius grinned at them, unrepentant about the bucket of ice water he poured over their heads.

Hadrian peaked out from behind Marvolo to glare at Sirius, "Really father?"

Sirius grinned "Get up kids! It's time to welcome the sun and start burning the Yule Log."  
Sirius rushed out of the room laughing as Marvolo sent stinging hexes after him.

He fell back against the bed with a sigh "Your father is truly insufferable sometimes."

Hadrian snorted "I know. Now get up, we need to get ready."

Marvolo pulled Hadrian to his chest "But I don't want to."

Hadrian slipped out of his arms "Too bad."  
Hadrian walked into his closet and started to get ready.

Marvolo followed his lead and got ready.

They walked outside arm in arm to meet with their parents. After watching the sunrise the family regrouped in the main sitting room as Sirius lit the Yule Log.  
Every person burnt a small snipping of holly with the Yule Log to send prayers to Lady Magic.

Sirius grinned "Alright go out on your pyjamas back on everyone. Meet in the dining room in ten minutes for breakfast."  
Hadrian and Marvolo put their pyjamas back on. Marvolo added a dark green house robe and black slippers. Hadrian covered his night gown with a purple house robe and slippers.

Marvolo laughed "Little minx."

Hadrian tied his robe "You love it."  
Marvolo held Hadrian close "Downstairs before I pin you to the bed and snog you senseless. I'll even give you a head start."

Hadrian ran downstairs giggling the second Marvolo backed away. Marvolo caught up to him just outside the dining room and pinned him to the wall.

Hadrian pouted "What, no kiss?"

Marvolo kissed Hadrian breathless as Hadrian clung to him. Hadrian shrieked as he was picked up and pulled away from Marvolo.

Sirius threw him over his shoulder and carried him to the dining room "Make out with your alpha later Ri! It's time for breakfast than presents!"

Hadrian pouted "You're no fun father."

Marvolo stepped into the room "Sirius I must request you return my omega to me."

Sirius snorted "One one condition."

Marvolo rolled his eyes "What is it?"

Sirius grinned "No snogging until presents are being opened."

Marvolo sighed "If we must. I accept the terms."

Marvolo took his seat at the table and Hadrian was placed in his lap.

Severus had to silence Sirius so the family could finish breakfast in peace. Sirius herded them into the living room for presents. Hadrian and Marvolo curled up on one love seat across from Regulus and Severus. Sirius sat on the floor next to the tree and distributed presents.

Marvolo and Hadrian received many books, trinkets, and sweets from their friends and parents.  
Hadrian grinned as he watched Marvolo open his present.

Marvolo stroked the small green snake with a grin, "What is your name, little one?"

The snake replied "Speaker! I do not have a name speaker."

Marvolo chuckled, "What kind of snake is it Hadrian?"

Hadrian grinned "Female magical gaboon viper."

Marvolo kissed Hadrian softly "Thank you darling."

Marvolo hands Hadrian a medium box.

Hadrian opens the box and squealed "A kneazel kitten!!!"  
He picked up the small black kitten and cuddled it close, "I guess we both have a new pet to name."

Marvolo laughed "This little lady will be Nagini. What will you name yours? It's a girl by the way."

Hadrian pet the kitten "Persephone." He leaned against Marvolo with a smile "I love you."

Marvolo kissed the top of his head "I love you too."

 

* * *

 

Hadrian was buzzing with excitement. Marvolo returned from Hogwarts today, and they had all summer together. Come September they would be off to Hogwarts together.

Hadrian giggled as he was swept into a hug. Marvolo held Hadrian tightly as they kissed.

Marvolo pulled back and nuzzled Hadrian, "I missed you."

Hadrian nuzzled back, "I missed you more."

Marvolo grinned, "Well you won't have to miss me again for quite a while."

Hadrian kissed Marvolo softly, "True. Now let's go home."

Marvolo scooped up Hadrian and carried him to the floo. Once they arrived at Black Manor, Marvolo carried Hadrian up to his room and placed him on the bed with a kiss.  
Hadrian crawled off the bed and walked to the closet to change.

He paused at the door, "Get into your pajamas. I'll be out in a minute."

Hadrian picked out a cute green silk slip and quickly changed. He sat down at his vanity and told down his hair. He brushed out his hair into soft waves before walking back into the room. Marvolo lounged on the bed in black silk pajama pants.

Marvolo smiled at Hadrian, "Hello darling."

Hadrian curled up next to Marvolo and kissed his cheek.

Marvolo wrapped his arms around Hadrian, "What have you been up to while I was away?"

Hadrian snuggled close, "Well I've been having classes with Draco and Blaise. They've been so excited ever since they got their betrothal rings from those demon twins of yours."

Marvolo laughed, "The Prewett twins are funny and nice. They will be amazing alphas to your god brothers."

Hadrian snorted, "I know. But I'm protective of them and they're protective of me. You remember how skeptical they were when they met you."

Marvolo sighed, "Oh do I. I just had the luck that they knew me before I started courting you. But they were still so skeptical and mean to me. Trying to scare me off courting you. It was hilarious."

Hadrian smiled, "How was being King of Slytherin this year?"

Marvolo smiled, "Good. Slytherin house is slowly changing for the better. I should become a perfect this year and that should make my plans easier to execute outside of Slytherin. Are you prepared to take your place as Queen this coming year?"

Hadrian bit his lip, "I think so? I mean this year my responsibilities are basically to be cute and network in Slytherin. Draco and Blaise have agreed to be my handmaidens."

Marvolo smirked, "Perfect. Than you won't have a problem with the twins being your knights."

Hadrian groaned, "Fine. If only to keep Draco and Blaise from whining."

Hadrian kissed Marvolo's cheek, "So I guess you get your way. You prat."

Marvolo laughed, "Indeed I do."

Marvolo pulled Hadrian into his lap as someone knocked on the door.

Hadrian huffed, "Enter."

Regulus opened the door, "Hello Marvolo, Hadrian. Are you boys coming down for tea?"

Marvolo shrugged "We're not really dressed for it."

Regulus laughed "It would just be Sirius and I joining you. If Marvolo could put on a shirt, we would be glad to have you two join us."

Marvolo grumbled and climbed off the bed. Hadrian laughed as Marvolo hunted around the room for a shirt. Once Marvolo located and put on a shirt, Regulus lead them downstairs.

Marvolo plopped down on the couch and pulled Hadrian into his lap. Hadrian laughed and kissed Marvolo's cheek.

Sirius hid a snicker behind his teacup, "Welcome home Marvolo. I hope school was good?"

Marvolo sighed, "Hello Sirius, classes were fine. Our DADA professor was once again an idiot. Oh and Dumbledore is getting even more desperate to have Hadrian under his control. When our betrothal was announced he tried to get me under his thumb. It was a laughable attempt."

Sirius face palmed, "Will that man never learn? I will not allow him to manipulate my son and turn him to a martyr to sacrifice for the 'Greater Good.' Whatever that means."

Hadrian scrunched up his nose and cuddled closer to Marvolo, "I don't like Dumbledore."

Marvolo kissed Hadrian's cheek, "You don't have any reason to. He is a creep."

Sirius set down his tea, "I will do all I can this summer to keep Dumbledore away from you at school."

Marvolo sighs, "And Severus helps. If you ever get overwhelmed Ri, go to Sev."

Hadrian nodded, "So hide from Dumbledore in Slytherin?"

Sirius laughed, "Yes. Do that."

Hadrian grinned, "Yes father."

Sirius checked the time before standing, "Have a good evening boys. I have a meeting with Lucius and I will see you in the morning."

Hadrian stood and hugged Sirius, "See you tomorrow father."

Sirius kissed Hadrian's head and returned the hug. Hadrian settled back into Marvolo's lap as Marvolo bid Sirius farewell.

Marvolo brushed Hadrian's hair out of his face, "What would you like to do this evening Hadrian?"

Hadrian shrugged, "I'm pretty tired. I'm ok with a nap or cuddling."

Marvolo picked up Hadrian, "Well that settles it. We're taking a nap."

Hadrian wrapped his arms around Marvolo's neck as he walked upstairs. Marvolo set Hadrian down on the bed before taking off his shirt. Hadrian crawled under the blankets and waited for Marvolo to join him. Marvolo came to bed and pulled Hadrian into his arms.

Hadrian kissed Marvolo's cheek, "I love you."

Marvolo kissed Hadrian's brow, "I love you more."

 

* * *

 

 

Hadrian awoke to fingers carding through his hair. He peeked open an eye and saw Marvolo smiling at him.

Hadrian opened his eyes fully, "Morning."

Marvolo leaned over and kissed Hadrian.  
He pulled back, "Happy birthday Ri."

Hadrian smiled and leaned over to kiss Marvolo again. Marvolo rolled them so he was in top of Hadrian. Hadrian pushed up into the kiss as Marvolo placed his hands on either side of his head.  
They kissed slowly and lazily until Persephone jumped up onto the bed meowing.

Marvolo broke the kiss and dropped his forehead to Hadrian's with a huff, "Good morning Persephone."

Hadrian laughed, "Don't be mad at the cat Marvolo. We should be getting up anyway."

Marvolo stood up and stretched, "I'm going to shower."

Hadrian nodded, "And I'll be at my vanity doing my hair."

Hadrian yawned and stretched as he walked to his vanity. He sat down and combed his hair before putting it in a plait. He applied very light makeup before looking through his wardrobe. Hadrian got dressed semi casually before walking out to him room.

Marvolo was waiting dressed similarly in a button down and formal trousers.

Marvolo hugged Hadrian, "You look gorgeous."

Hadrian grinned, "You'll say that no matter what I wear."

Marvolo smiled, "And I will mean it every time."

They walked downstairs and sat at the breakfast table.

Sirius, Severus, and Regulus smile and yell, "Happy birthday Ri!"

Hadrian laughs, "Thank you uncle Sev, uncle Reg, and father."

Breakfast is a long affair, full of stories and laughter.

After breakfast, Sirius pulled Marvolo and Hadrian to the side, "What do you plan on doing until the ball this evening?"

Marvolo smiled, "We're going to Malfoy Manor spend the day with Draco, Blaise, Fred, and George. We are preparing for the ball with them and will return at six."

Sirius nodded, "Very well. I shall have Kreacher bring over all you need to get ready. Have a lovely day you two. And I will see you as six sharp."

Hadrian hugs Sirius goodbye before they floo to Malfoy Manor.  
Draco and Blaise rush to Hadrian and hug him the moment he exits the floo. Marvolo walked over to the twins to greet them as the omegas chat. After everyone had finished their greetings, the teens moved to Draco's sitting room.

The omegas curled up in their alphas laps drinking tea.

Draco turned to Hadrian, "Are you excited for the ball tonight?"

Hadrian shrugged, "It'll be fun to see everyone and I'm excited to dance. But the social power plays can be exhausting."

Marvolo laughed, "If you feel like it you can just hide behind me all night. I'll make all the power plays for the both of us."

Hadrian grinned and spun around in Marvolo's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, "I could play submissive and cute. Let my big strong alpha take care of me."

Marvolo and Hadrian broke down laughing and rested their foreheads together.

Marvolo kissed Hadrian's cheek, "Whatever makes you happy, darling."

Hadrian laughed, "We'll see. Draco, Blaise we should go start getting ready."

The omegas quickly kissed their alphas before heading to Draco's room. Hadrian, Draco, and Blaise gossiped and laughed as they prepared for the ball.

Hadrian wore a navy button down, black trousers, and a black robe trimmed in silver. His hair was pinned up with his silver and emerald combs.

Draco wore a white button down, black trousers, and a pale green robe trimmed in silver. He had a silver circlet in his hair.

Blaise wore a white button down, black trousers, and a lilac robe trimmed in silver. In his hair he had a matching silver circlet to Draco's.

They walked downstairs to find Marvolo and the twins dressed and waiting for them in the living room.

Marvolo kissed Hadrian's knuckles, "Hello gorgeous."

Hadrian blushed, "Thank you. Ready to keep the hoards away from me?"

Marvolo snorted, "The Boy Who Lived's annoying fans will be kept far away. I will never understand how so many purebloods and elites believe in the boy who lived."

Hadrian giggled, "Because people are idiots and they fall for Dumbledore's spiel."

They all floo'd to Black Manor just in time to be introduced for the ball.  
Marvolo did keep his promise. No one managed to bother them for long. Marvolo would quickly get them running away. He could be quite scary when he didn't have reason to be nice.

Hadrian smiled brilliantly as Marvolo twirled him on the dance floor. Hadrian giggled against Marvolo's chest as they danced.

Marvolo grinned, "What?"

Hadrian looked up at Marvolo, "I'm just enjoying myself."

Marvolo kissed him briefly, "Good."

 

* * *

 

 

Hadrian stepped out of the floo arm in arm with Marvolo. The pair smirked as they scanned the crowded station for their friends.  
The floo flared again as Sirius stepped through.

Sirius smiled watching the boys, "Have a good time at school boys. We'll miss you."

Marvolo and Hadrian hugged Sirius tightly.

Hadrian sighed, "I'll miss you dad."

Sirius kissed Hadrian's head, "Go give em hell kid. You'll be great."

Marvolo and Hadrian finished their goodbyes with Sirius and boarded the train. Marvolo lead Hadrian to his usual compartment. When they arrived the twins, Draco, and Blaise were waiting for them.

Marvolo turned to Hadrian, "I have to go to the perfect meeting, but I'll come straight back afterwards."

Hadrian kissed Marvolo, "I'll be here waiting."

Marvolo pulled Hadrian into a fierce kiss before departing.

The train ride passed quickly. Marvolo returned halfway through the ride and they planned for the coming year.  
Marvolo and their twins sadly send their omegas to ride the boats with the other first years.  
They disembarked the boats and gathered with the other prospective Slytherins.

The sorting commenced and soon Draco was called. Draco was immediately sorted into Slytherin.  
Blaise and Hadrian clapped and waited for their turns.

Hadrian smirked as he walked up to the Sorting Hat.

The Hat hummed, "Hello little heir."

Hadrian thought, "Hello."

The Sorting Hat laughed in his head, "The Headmaster would like you in Gryffindor. But that would be a disaster. You would run circles around them and then rip them into shreds."

Hadrian was amused, "So will you send me to my mate now?"

The Hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Hadrian grinned as he watched chaos erupt in the hall. The Slytherins cheered for their Queen. The other houses were horrified that the Boy Who Lived was a Slytherin.

Hadrian removed the hat and descended from the dias. He made his way to the Slytherin table and settled into his seat at Marvolo's side.

Marvolo kissed Hadrian's knuckles, "Welcome to Slytherin, my Queen."


End file.
